


I Found My Dead Boyfriend at a Coffee Shop

by TaekookieTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Car Accidents, Confused Lee Minho | Lee Know, Eventual Smut maybe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jackson Wang gets a Cameo, Just let Ji-Sung live, M/M, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, heartbroken Han Jisung, slight chanlix, so does soobin, they're so precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekookieTrash/pseuds/TaekookieTrash
Summary: Han Ji-sung had been the happiest he'd ever been in years. He had a boyfriend, Lee Minho, the two had just moved in together, and they even got 3 cats, but Han Ji-Sung could never have a peaceful life could he? It was one fateful night that the two were driving. Nobody in sight, just a casual drive,well until a drunk man with a truck came barreling into them. It wouldn't have been such a problem if Ji-Sung and Minho hadn't been fighting over the radio, which didn't give enough time for Minho to swerve out of the way. Once Ji-Sung Woke up, Minho was outside of the car, bleeding and bruised. Poor Ji-Sung was left that night in the road, the ambulances only on their way when Minho said his last words. Ji-Sung couldn't move on until after a few months. After everything was mostly fine, until he saw his dead boyfriend walk into the Coffee Shop on his way to work. When Ji-Sung hugged him, you'd think the other would be elated, not questioning who you were and wanting you to get off him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	1. Beginning Notes ♡

Thank You for reading this!

I have no idea how many chapters this will be but hopefully you'll stick through

First I'll try to update a chapter at least two a month, if it's only one I'm sorry, school is really busy. 

This will be mainly on Minsung, though Chanlix might appear once or twice because they're just too cute

Triggering topics like Self Harm and Suicidal Thoughts may be mentioned so please keep that in mind as well

I don't take requests as of now, but I might later on

If you have any tips or ideas for this fic please tell me, I get writers block very easily and ideas always help me get motivated

This will contain MxM. It says it in the tags but for some reason people still get confused, so if you don't like it please leave

Thank you lovelies if you've read this and are willing to be patient

Hope you guys have a good day or night wherever you are ♡


	2. Chapter 1

Ji-Sung groaned as he opened his eyes, his ears ringing as the world around him was a blur. What was happening? He felt so light, like a feather, that wasn't normal right? His head ached, the male reaching up to hold it and feeling a liquid in his hand. Blood? Ji-Sung forced to make himself sit up, everything becoming a bit more clear as the brunette looked around the upside down car. Holy crap he was upside down! His first reaction was to panic and get Minho. That was until he realized, Minho wasn't even in the drivers seat. "Minho..." At first it was a whisper, the horn of the truck finally making its way into Ji-Sung's hearing and the ringing vanishing. "Minho?" This time it was at a actual shout, Ji-sung looking around frantically as now it clicked. The car crash. "Minho?!" Now a scream, Ji-Sung reached around his seat, finding the button and letting his seat belt fly back and setting his hands on the floor, not caring about the broken glass around him. Ji-Sung was at least small enough to crawl through the window, though had the thought of his phone and quickly ducked his head back inside. Thank god Ji-Sung kept his phone in his hoodie pocket, it only flew under the dashboard. Grabbing his phone, Ji-Sung stumbled onto his feet, using the car as balance and dialing 911. Almost as soon as a woman answered, Ji-Sung started to explain what happened and where they were, turning the corner of the car only to see him, the love of his life, sprawled across the road. "No, no, Minho!" He cried softly, clutching his phone tightly. "Please hurry!" Han shouted, dropping his phone on the pavement and stumbling towards Minho, picking the other into his arms and falling to his knees.

He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? "Lino? Lino wake up. Please wake up." Ji-Sung whispered, shaking the other in his arms. He couldn't lose him like this, it was too early. They were so young, they had to live their lives together, grow up. "Ji-Sung..." Ji-Sung's head snapped up, his tears bubbling as heard Minho. "Minho! Just hold on okay? T-There's people coming, and you're gonna be fine." Minho chuckled quietly, looking up at his lover and squinting his eyes, memorizing every single detail of the younger's face. "Tell Dori, Sooni, and Doongi I love them ok? Feed them every day too, don't forget." Ji-Sung's breath hitched in his throat, letting his tears finally fall. "You can feed them when you get home Lino. Don't say things like that." He whispered softly, Minho letting a smile cross onto his lips as he wiped Ji-Sung's tears. "I love you Han Ji-sung."

Ji-Sung awoke in a cold sweat, his eyes wide as he clutched at the bed sheets beneath him. The same old dream for the past 2 months. It happened at the beginning as well. The nightmares wouldn't stop, until Ji-Sung decided to do something with himself. Well more of his friends forcing him out of his bed and misery and having him get back to work. His friends had tried so hard for the past months to get Ji-Sung to be himself again, and well it finally worked for the most part. The beginning was rough. Scars and pill bottles told you that quickly, but it all ended up well. His old job had let him back after his months of sulking, and he even went on a few dates, but those thoughts did linger. He did't exactly have a shoulder to cry on when shit went down. His parents were out of the picture immediately. They thought something was wrong with him, that he needed to see somebody, so add that to his fucked up life. 

Ji-Sung turned towards his alarm clock, hitting the 'off' button and hopping out of bed. Another day, this would be interesting. There wasn't anything big happening at work, and if there was, his boss would've surely let him know. Ruffling his brown hair, the male let out a small yawn as he wandered his way into the kitchen, Dori letting out a meow as she rubbed against Ji-Sung's leg. "Well aren't you up early? Trying to steal everyone's breakfast." Of course, Dori didn't answer back, instead just hopped onto the counter. "Yea yea, come on." Ji-Sung walked towards the bottom cabinets, pulling out three cans of cat food and opening them. Taking care of the cats became number one priority besides work after everything happened, and the be frank it still was. Dori meowed, prancing her way into the side of the kitchen and already starting to eat. "Such a hungry kitty. Be good while I'm at work ok?" Petting the cat's head, Ji-Sung wandered back into his room, digging through his closet to find the clothes for today which of course always ended in a suit. After that was all done and Ji-Sung was ready, the male grabbed his lunch that he'd made last night and headed out of his apartment.

Ji-Sung's daily routine. Wake up, feed the cats, go to his regular coffee shop, and go to work. It was what made him alive. His days off he didn't really know what to do. He just thanked the fact he had friends to drag him out of his boredom. The brunette hummed softly as he made his way into the lobby, waving towards the reception. "You're actually up this morning." The reception, Jackson Wang, called out, making Ji-Sung laugh. "Yea, I needed to feed the cats." Jackson chuckled, not wanting to pry further and waving. "Have a good day alright." Ji-Sung nodded. "You too. See you Jackson." The boy finally got out of the apartment complex, stretching his arms and pushing up his glasses.

Pushing open the door of the Coffee Shop, Ji-Sung let the smell of coffee and pastries fill his senses, a warm smile gracing the male's lips as he was greeted by the cashiers. Ji-Sung has been coming here ever since he moved to Seoul. It was the only place that made his coffee just how he wanted. Hazelnut with one cream one sugar. Nobody else really ever had hazelnut coffee. 

Moving into the line, Ji-Sung reached inside of his bag, making sure he had everything he needed for his work day today. Ji-Sung forgot a lot of his things most of the time. He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to his neck. Besides what used to tell him to not lose everything he already... lost. "Next!" Ji-Sung hummed, waving towards Soobin and stepping up. "Hey Soobin. Just the regular for me." The blue haired boy nodded, giving a grin. "Sure thing. $3.51." Ji-Sung reached into his bag, pulling out his card and handing it to him. Upon getting the card, Ji-Sung waited patiently for his coffee, ignoring the ding of the entrance bell and sighing. "Alright Ji-Sungie, one Hazelnut coffee and a blueberry scone on the house." Ji-Sung scoffed. "Hey, I can pay you know." He huffed, Soobin shaking his head as he pushed the scone at Ji-Sung. "Nope, I insist." He told, Ji-Sung finally giving in and taking the scone. "Have a good day Soobin. I'll see you tomorrow." Ji-Sung turned, about to walk out of the store until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me?" Ji-Sung raised a brow, taking a sip of his coffee and turning around. 

Dropping his coffee, Ji-Sung stared up at one thing he'd never thought he'd see again. "Ah, J-Ji-Sung!" Soobin called out, though it sounded more like a whisper, as he stared at the face of Lee Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Working on the next one now. School is really hectic so I'm trying to do these as fast as I can. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter Two

To say that Ji-Sung was astounded was an understatement. There was no way to describe how he felt. He was staring at his dead boyfriend, the love of his life, who looked just as surprised as he was. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'll clean that up." Minho offered with a smile. The fact that the other didn't know who he was just didn't click with Ji-Sung somehow, and that proved itself when Ji-Sung latched onto the brunette in front of him. "A-Ah! Sir? What are you doing?" Minho exclaimed, Soobin also staring from behind the counter. Ji-Sung clung for a good few moments, well until Ji-Sung realized what Minho had said. "Sir?" He asked quietly, pulling away from Minho quickly. Was he for real? Well how was any of this real. "Minho... It's me." Ji-Sung murmured, though Minho obviously didn't know who he was. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Well, so much for... this. "You're Lee Minho, right?" The brunette asked, pointing at the other boy. "How... How do you know that? Are you a stalker?" Minho asked, quickly backing off only for Ji-Sung to reach out for the older's sleeve. "No I'm not a stalker. It's me, Ji-Sung. Han Ji-Sung!" He exclaimed, Minho only raising a brow. "Who?"

Well if now wasn't the time to have a breakdown when was there. This was his boyfriend, his name was Minho for god sakes. Backing away, Ji-Sung felt a hand on his shoulder, turning slightly to see Soobin. "Ah, I'm sorry about him! He's one of my good friends, and he recently went through a really really bad breakup, he thinks your him." Soobin tried to cover up, making Ji-Sung scoff.

"I don't think, I know." He grumbled, Minho tilting his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I really don't know who you are. You have the wrong person." Minho gave a small smile. Ji-Sung just tried to get over himself, shaking his head and nibbling at his bottom lip. "Sorry.. I'm sorry." Well that was it. Minho was lost forever again. This was Ji-Sung's only chance, and furthermore, how was he even here?! Shouldn't Ji-Sung be panicking?! Maybe it was the fact of missing the brunette for so long, to the point where he really took it upon himself to take that blade and try and drown out the pain of losing his loved one, to try and feel how he felt lying on the side of the road.

"It's ok, I guess. Do you want me to buy you another coffee? You kind of dropped yours." Yep, still sweet, still kind. 

"I.. Sure. Thank you." Ji-Sung bowed quickly. He was older than him. Or was he? This could be a completely different Minho. "Are you going to tell me what you want or do you just want black coffee?" Ji-Sung almost choked. Was he that flustered in his own feelings to not have spoken. "Sorry, just a hazelnut coffee will do." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and giving an awkward smile. What was he supposed to do? Just let the other walk out of the coffee shop?! Never to be seen again and probably getting another guy to love him? Ji-Sung wouldn't let that happen! He had to dig out proof he was with Minho. That he really wasn't just some crazy stalker! 

Ji-Sung got in line again, his eyes widening as he had an amazing idea. Photos, he had photos on his phone didn't he? Sungie could just pull those up and let Minho see them. Sure he had work, and that may just creep Minho out even more, but Ji-Sung could easily call off and try and tell Minho the absolute utter truth. 

Ji-Sung dug for his phone, pulling out the device and scrolling through his gallery, only to hear Minho screech. Ok so apparently this Minho peaked over phones. That was fine, completely fine, except for the fact that Ji-Sung was literally on a photo of the two of them kissing. "How- what the he-" Ji-Sung quickly shushed Minho, putting his hand over his mouth so they wouldn't cause any unnecessary attention. "Shut it! You want people to judge us more then they have?" The blonde whispered, shaking his head and grabbing Minho's sleeve. "Just come with me, ok?" Minho just huffed following after the shorter and towards the streets, Soobin just left confused at the counter.

Getting to an alleyway, Minho grabbed Ji-Sung's phone, already staring at the picture. Ji-Sung yelled, immediately trying to grab at his phone again and glaring. "It's rude to grab somebody's phone out of their hand you know!" Minho just held out the phone for Ji-Sung to see. "What the hell is this?! How did you get these?! I-I.. I don't even know you!" Ok well that stung Ji-Sung a bit. Lets see, tell dead boyfriend they used to date and that he died in a car crash and risk being labeled as crazy? Or try and lie? How could he even lie about that? In Minho's mind it was impossible for them to do that anyways.

"You want the truth? The actual hard truth?" Ji-Sung asked. Minho rolled his eyes, clutching the phone in his hand. "Why wouldn't I?" He growled. Ji-Sung flinched. Minho's angry side was usually something he never messed with, and now that it's been activated, Ji-Sung is very tempted to run. 'Just go through with it. What's the worst he can do.' Sungie thought, finally agreeing with himself on one thing. "Look I know this seems... bad? And awkward and you're confused, but I swear if you come with me I will explain everything." Ji-Sung pleaded, holding onto Minho's sleeve. "Please?"

Now Minho was taught at a very young age to never go anywhere with a stranger, ever. But... this was too fucked up and creepy to not go. "Fine, but I swear if you pull anything I will call the police." Ji-Sung scoffed. "I'm stupid but I'm not that stupid." He grumbled, already grabbing his phone and dragging the male towards the streets.   
  


Ji-Sung held out his hand, waving down a taxi and getting in first so Minho wouldn't think anything of it. Following behind, Minho set his hands in his lap, Ji-Sung telling the driver an address and heading off. 

This was kind of a first step for Sungie. This was giving him crazy dejavu, and if it weren't for Minho being already creeped out by him, Ji-Sung would've been holding him tightly so if any cars came at them, Ji-Sung would be the one to get hit this time. He couldn't risk it. "So where are we going?" Minho asked out of the silence, bouncing his leg slightly and looking out the window. "I can't say till we get there. You'll think I'm crazy." The blonde whispered the last part, fiddling with his hands and rubbing the back of his neck. "I think you're crazy already." He spoke, raising a brow towards Ji-Sung.

He seemed conflicted, like seriously thinking about stuff. "Still, I just don't want to say." Ji-Sung shrugged, resting his head against the window. He should've probably brought some flowers or something, but it wouldn't have mattered, Minho was right there anyways. 

Once they stopped, Ji-Sung thanked the driver, handing them some money and getting out along with Minho. Minho just seemed even more confused by now, looking around at where they had driven to. "Why are we here?" He asked, Ji-Sung sighing as he motioned towards the entrance. "Come with me and I'll show you." Minho glared, but walked forward, the two heading into the cemetery that Ji-Sung had only been here for the first time a year before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these are short! I get writing block easily and also have the attention span of a goldfish so I'll try and do better with these. Also if there are any spelling mistakes let me know, I'll fix them! I just finished finals and am now in person for schooling, so hopefully I'll get to these sooner. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!  
> As always stay hydrated, wear a mask, and social distance!!


End file.
